


The sweet little bard and his loving witcher

by Little stories and love (Kapoen)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No relationship between Geralt and Jaskier, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Little%20stories%20and%20love
Summary: Jaskier is a little, he didn’t think Geralt would let him travel with him if he found out. So Jaskier tried to hide his little side. But when he is lost in the woods he can’t stop himself from dropping. Will Geralt find him and how will he react?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 240





	1. Find me please!

**Author's Note:**

> This story had non-sexual age play in it.  
> The writer her first language isn’t English. But she did her best. I hope you enjoy this story 💕😊

Chapter 1 Find me please!

Jaskier always had been an easy kid that loved it when people took care of him. He always liked hugs, never stopped wetting his bed and loved it when his mother told him stories. 

So it surprised no one when he turned out to be a little. Well his father didn’t like it too much, but there was nothing he could do about it. He accepted it. He just didn’t want to take care of him like that. Unlike his mother who loved to take care of her boy. She had been sad when he left to study at the university. But his father had been proud, Jaskier needed to learn how to be more independent his mother wouldn’t be always around to do that. Jaskier agreed with that. His mother said being a little was enough for her but Jaskier wanted to be more than just a little he wanted to travel and see the things his mother told him about in her stories. Since he loved music it was a logical choice for him that he would study to become a bard.

University hadn’t been easy. Jaskier didn’t tell anyone he was a little. He wanted to have equal chances like the rest of the students. He didn’t want professors to go easy on him because he was little. Or to be sent to bed on a night full of music and fun in the tavern. It was hard sometimes he spent ours dropping alone in his room. Playing with his toys laying under his blanket. But it wasn’t too bad he never dropped too deep. Still he missed being cared for. 

The only time it got bad is when a letter from his dad told him his mother had passed away after a short sickbed. He dropped deep and cried. When he finally felt like himself again after two days he was dehydrated and starving. He realized dropping deep without a caregiver as dangerous so he watched out to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. Because when he walked out of his room to find something to eat he passed out. Valdo found him and thought he was sick. He was sent to check on Jaskier because nobody had seen him in days. Valdo brought him to a healer. The healer had asked if Jaskier was little but Jaskier told her it was just grief. Valdo believed him but he thought the healer didn’t. From that day on he was extra careful. 

After university he started to travel as a bard. It didn’t work out that well. And without money to rent a room in a inn it became more difficult to hide his little side. Sometimes he needed to drop so bad, like when people trew food at him. It hurt him and made him sad. Sometimes he sat his drops out just outside the village. It didn’t look to good for him, he was even thinking about finding a caregiver and settle down somewhere, until he found Geralt. Although Geralt wanted nothing to do with him, Jaskier followed him until Geralt just accepted it. Hiding his little side was easy with the hunts Geralt went on. He was alone for hours, days sometimes. Jaskier was careful to make sure Geralt never found out. The witcher wouldn’t want to travel with a baby. So today was a terrible mistake with big consequences. 

~

Jaskier knew although he was a little he never regressed deep or long. So it wasn't a problem even if Geralt wasn’t hunting. If he felt the need, he would go to bed early and sleep it off. Or he would lie to Geralt that he was spending the night with a lady and sit his drop out elsewhere. Mostly he had to drop after a stressful day or if he was exhausted. 

But today was different, they were deep in the woods and days away from the closest village and he was lost in the woods. And not a little bit lost, like he just couldn’t find his way back to the camp but extremely lost like walking around in the woods for hours without that Geralt even knew he was missing.

Geralt had been hunting a griffin. Jaskier was supposed to stay with Roach in the camp but he left anyway to see the griffin. He never saw one before. He tried to follow Geralt but he lost him somewhere and now he couldn’t find the camp or Roach. It had been hours. He hadn’t found Geralt or the camp yet and he was completely lost. He was panicking. 

The woods were scary and he had wet his pants because he was so nervous. There were scary, hard sounds and he thought he had seen a bear. He knew he already dropped to five or six years but he was dropping lower fast. He never dropped that low, well only when his mother died. His heart was beating fast. He had been in dangerous situations before but he guessed he never had been this scared. He knew that it was a big possibility that he would die before Geralt found him. It could be a bear attack, starvation or he could simply fall and break his neck.

The trees were so big and it was cold. He put his fingers in his mouth, it calmed him a bit and he cried in silence. Where was Geralt? Was Geralt dead? If he was, nobody would look for Jaskier. He would die as well. He walked faster. Geralt couldn’t be far right. Please don’t be dead he begged. He couldn’t lose Geralt. He hadn’t untied Roach from the tree Geralt tied her too. So she would die too if he and Geralt died! That was his fault he shouldn’t have left her. 

He suddenly fell on the ground and his knee hurt. And his hand was bleeding a bit, he must have bitten down on his fingers when he fell. He cried hard, there was nothing in his mouth anymore to stop him from doing that. Tears were rolling over his cheeks, his fingers were tambeling. He didn’t even try to stand up, he just lay there on the ground. He knew he should get off the muddy ground but he couldn’t. He didn’t care that the mud was wetting his clothes. He just needed Geralt. 

“Jaskier'' Jaskier looked up. Geralt was standing there looking unsure and confused . “You..., what happened?” He moved to Jaskier and slowly kneeled next to him but kept his distance. He was probably afraid to scare Jaskier. Jaskier just cried long and hard. Now that his friend was here all the stress left his body. Nothing stopped him from dropping anymore now he was safe. 

Geralt swallowed looking at Jaskier. Jaskier was lying in the mud. There was dirt on his face and in his hair. His fingers were bleeding and the wounds looked like bite marks. They were human bite marks. Had Jaskier bite his own fingers? He smelled pee and saw a wet spot. Jaskier had wet himself as well. He didn’t think Jaskier was fully with him at the moment. 

He looked like a little child. Little…the word went through his head. Was Jaskier little? Did he have a little side? Jaskier never showed any signs before. He knew some littles hide that side of themselves. Had Jaskier been hiding that he was little? He took a deep breath and smelled the sweet scent all littles had. It was masked with the scent of distress, pain, pee and tears but it was definitely there. 

“You are a little,” he said, still confused. Jaskier just lay there. Geralt couldn’t leave him there like this. Geralt moved to stand and then picked Jaskier up holding him at arms length to fully look at his body. He was really dirty and he was still crying hard. 

“You are a baby,” he said to Jaskier. Tried him like own Geralt told himself. He put Jaskier on his hip and carried him back to the camp. What was he supposed to do? He never dealt with littles or babies before. Why hadn’t Jaskier warned him about this. Told him what to do? He decided not to get angry with Jaskier now. It wouldn’t help. When Jaskier was big again he could get angry. 

It didn’t take too long before they reached the camp. Jaskier hadn’t wandered off far. What should he do now? What were the first steps? It was almost getting dark. Maybe Jaskier could sleep this off? He put Jaskier on a bedroll. Geralt looked down at him biting his lip before moving to his pack. Getting Jaskier dehydrated and cleaned up were the first things he should do. He couldn’t leave him like this. 

He came back to Jaskier with his waterskin and some towels. Those dirty clothes had to go first. They stonk. He took a deep breath and then he started to undress Jaskier who was still crying. He stopped at the wet small clothes. Should he? He had too right? Jaskier couldn't keep them on. They took them off. He made the towels wet and started to clean his friend's body. It watched out not to scrub too hard on the dried mud. He took his time cleaning him, getting all the mud off him, when his body was clean he tried to clean Jaskier's hair. It was difficult without a bath but he got most of it out. 

After that he cleaned the little bite wounds on Jaskier's fingers and decided he didn’t need any other cleaning right now. He looked down at him what now? Skin contact! Babies need skin contact. Since Jaskier was already naked he took his own shirt off and let Jaskier lay on his chest. He tucked a blanket around Jaskier to keep him warm and put the waterskin to his lips. He hoped Jaskier would drink it. 

Jaskier started to calm while he was laying down on Geralt his warm chest and drinking the water eagerly. He could probably hear Geralt's heartbeat. Geralt patted his back with long slow strokes. When Jaskier finished the waterskin Geralt moved his head so Jaskier's face was hiding in his neck. He put the blanket tighter around him. “Sleep” he said. 

Geralt looked down at his sleeping friend. What the fuck was he sepose to do now? He never dealt with a little before especially not one that dropped so young. He was glad he remembered seeing a healer with a little ones. The little was sick so the healer made the caregiver put the little on his bare chest to calm him. It seemed to be working with Jaskier as well. Something about hearing the heartbeat and feeling the warmth. 

But that was everything he knew about little’s. He didn’t know if Jaskier needed more or something different. He wasn’t a caregiver. Witcher’s didn’t have second genders. He sighed. Jaskier looked warm and comfortable. Geralt knew there was a chance that Jaskier would pee on him but he was used to monsterguts so a little bit of pee didn’t scare him. He could probably make a diaper with some old rags tomorrow. 

But was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t leave Jaskier on his own again even when he was big, the risk of dropping was too great. What if he dropped when Geralt was on a hunt like today or even worse when he was traveling alone. But Geralt couldn’t take him with him on hunts. That’s why witcher’s didn’t have a second gender. They weren’t fit to take care of other human beings. He guessed he could lock Jaskier in a room in an inn when he was hunting but that would be traumatizing for him when he dropped deep.

What did he even need to feed Jaskier? Could he eat and chew like he normally could? Or would need mash stuff and soup like babies did. He shook his head. He had too many questions and Jaskier was so vulnerable right now. 

But what should he do? How was he going to keep his friend safe? How was he going to make sure Jaskier got what he needed? He closed his eyes. Maybe he could find a solution tomorrow. Well he had to find a solution, Jaskier was his responsibility now.


	2. The caring witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt takes care of Jaskier

Chapter 2: The caring Witcher

Jaskier woke up feeling warm and safe. Where was he? What happened? He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on Geralt his chest under Geralt's blanket. He remembered about yesterday. Apparently Geralt hadn’t taken it to bad or else he wouldn’t have been lying here. He listened to Geralt his heartbeat, it was so slow and steady it calmed Jaskier. He never wanted to leave this spot on the witcher's warm chest. 

“You awake?” Geralt asked. Jaskier didn’t respond, not wanting to move away or lose any skin contact. Geralt moved the blanket a bit to find Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier looked at him and smiled. Geralt put the blanket back and didn't say anything for a long time he just held him. Rocking him a bit. 

After a while he was picked up and laid down on a bedroll. He made a protesting sound. He wanted to stay on Geralt not lay down on his own! The blanket was put over him. 

Geralt moved around and came back with clothes. He took the blanket away and started to dress Jaskier. Jaskier flushed when he realized Geralt had a wet cloth. Geralt used it to clean his groin. Had he peed on himself? Wait did he peed on Geralt? He saw a big wet spot in Geralt's shirt. Fuck he did. He peed on his friend. 

Geralt put the cloth away and put a big rag around his groin. Geralt diapered him. Jaskier hadn’t worn a diaper since he was three years old. It was embarrassing but Geralt was so gentle he didn’t say a thing. He loved gentle Geralt. 

When Geralt finished dressing him he was wearing much warmer clothes then normal. Geralt put an extra shirt on him and tick underclothes. Geralt slowly lifted him up again and made him lean against his chest like before but now his back was against the witcher’s chest. Jaskier saw he had a plate with warm applesauce. When did Geralt make that? Cooking apples takes some time. Geralt picked up a spoon and started to feed him. 

Jaskier ate extra slowly. He knew he should tell Geralt that he was close too or in his big headspace again and was able to feed himself but this was so nice. He hadn’t been cared for, for so long. He wanted to enjoy this just a little longer. It was so unlike Geralt to be so sweet and careful with him. Geralt even blew the apple sauce before feeding him it. He held Jaskier his head and checked if Jaskier swallowed before giving him more food. This was heaven, perfect, he wanted to enjoy the moment longer. 

After the appel sauce Geralt made him drink from his own waterskin. He made him drink slower than he normally would and used his sleeve to clean Jaskier from the water that dripped on his chin. Geralt slowly lay him down again. Geralt was different then other caregivers Jaskier had seen. Geralt tried him like he was as fragile as a real baby. Supporting Jaskier his head when moving him and patting his back after drinking. 

Jaskier watched Geralt clean up the camp packing everything away, he should help. He didn’t he put his fingers in his mouth instead and sucked them. Geralt moved to him and took them out. “No” Geralt said before going to Roach to care for her. Jaskier watched him and put his fingers back again he felt so happy and cared for. Geralt was watching out for him. Maybe he could act like he was in his little space a little bit longer. Geralt was already walking back to him to take the fingers out of his mouth again. 

When Geralt was finished he carefully picked Jaskier up and put him in front of him on Roach, he moved Jaskier his head so it was resting on his shoulder. Jaskier was sitting with his back to Roach her head so his chest was against Geralt's chest. With one arm he held Jaskier in place and with the other one he held Roach her reins. Jaskier sat there comfortable. Looking at the trees and flowers, he didn’t mind staying quiet. He focused on Geralt’s heartbeat. He tried to put his hand in his mouth again just to see what Geralt would do. Geralt took his hand in his. He didn’t say no or something else. He probably thought Jaskier wouldn’t understand him. Geralt massaged his hand a little while he held it. It was perfect. 

After some time he felt Geralt move. He was doing something with Jaskier his pants. Jaskier flushed and moved a bit shocked when Geralt his hand disappeared in his improvised diaper he checked if he was wet he realized. Geralt took his hand back and moved to see Jaskier's face. “Did it hurt” he asked confused. Just as Jaskier wanted to answer Geralt moved him back. He didn’t expect a response clearly. He rocked him to calm him. “You're a bit wet but not enough to change,” Geralt explained. Jaskier froze. He was wet? He was probably relaxing a bit too much. 

“I will let a healer take a look at that, touching you like that shouldn’t hurt” Geralt said more to himself then to Jaskier. Jaskier guessed when they reached a village with a healer he had to be in his big headspace again. No way he was letting a healer touch and examine his privates. But he guessed it was nice that Geralt was censured about his health. 

He focused on Geralt his heartbeat again. There was still a chance that Geralt would drop him in the first town that they would find so it was important to enjoy every minute that Geralt was so sweet to him. He desperately wished Geralt would take care of him like this more often but he knew that wouldn’t happen. Geralt was a witcher, a monster hunter not a daddy or caregiver. He took care of Jaskier because he was a good man not because he liked it or wanted to. The thought made him sad. So he pushed his head in Geralt's shoulder and almost cried from happiness when he felt Geralt patting his head. 

~

It was already getting dark when Geralt stopped Roach. He gave Jaskier some leftover applesauce and water while they were traveling. He slowly carried Jaskier of Roach, putting him on his hip with one hand on his head. Geralt lay him down on the grass next to a river. Geralt went to make the camp ready. Jaskier looked at the water. Maybe he should clean himself up a bit. He rolled at his side to touch the water. He put his hand in it and suddenly saw a beautiful stone. He reached for it. The ground under him gave away and he felt the water surrounding him. He cried out. 

Within seconds he was picked up. Geralt sat him down on the grass and held him steady. “You're okay,” he whispered while he checked Jaskier over for injuries. Geralt normally would be angry if Jaskier fell in the river but now he wasn’t. He just lay Jaskier down further from the river. Why didn’t Geralt help him out of his wet clothes? 

He watched Geralt fill the waterskins before moving back to Jaskier. He took his wet clothes off and removed the diaper. He swallowed when the diaper was removed. That was the only difficult part off being big but still playing little. He had his self awareness back. He felt ashamed when he had to use his diaper. Geralt checked a few times today and hummed when he found it wet. Geralt had even changed him.

Geralt also undressed himself and then picked Jaskier up and carried him in the river. Apparently he was getting a bath. Jaskier didn’t mind he never relized that being little was so nice. It was probably his second gender talking but he didn’t think he wanted to be big again soon. 

Geralt lowered Jaskier in the water. He sat down and put Jaskier between his legs. Jaskier felt Geralt’s own privates against his back. He tried to focus on something else. Geralt did use his own soap while he cleaned Jaskier's body. Slowly washing his arms and legs. He took his time to clean Jaskier's feet. And Jaskier giggled when he cleaned each toe. Jaskier was relaxing when Geralt suddenly touched his groin to clean it. He moved out of surprise and made some kind of sound. Geralt ignored it. 

Jaskier never knew witchers could be so gentle and soft. Geralt even washed his hair. He usee Jaskier his oil and massages his skull. After that he was allowed to pay in the water while Geralt watched him and cleaned himself. If he moved a little too far away from Geralt, Geralt would pull him back. 

When Geralt was finished washing himself he picked Jaskier up again and put him on a blanket. There he dried him off. After that he was dried and put under a blanket as well. Apparently Geralt didn’t want to dress him yet. Geralt first watched him and went to cook dinner for them. 

Jaskier relaxed himself and giggled when he saw a frog close. He moved to touch it. The skin felt rough. He picked it up and held it over his head. He frog his feet hing on the side of his hand. He moved to watched it closer. 

Suddenly the frog was pulled out of his hand, Geralt looked angry. “Don’t put that in you mouth” he sounded disgusted. Apparently he thought that Jaskier was going to eat the frog or something. Geralt wet a cloth in the river and washed Jaskier his hands. Making sure there were no frog gems on them anymore. Then he tucked Jaskier his hand under the blanket. 

After that dinner was ready and Geralt fed him some kind of soup while he himself ate rabbit. Geralt probably didn’t think he could chew or he didn’t trust him to do so. Jaskier had to finish the whole soup.

Geralt readied the camp for the night and then returned to Jaskier with a fresh diaper. He lifted the blanket up and softly touched Jaskier his groin. Jaskier shiverd. Apparently Geralt took this as a sign of pain and inspected the ball he was touching closer. Jaskier cheeks flushed and his heartbeat went faster.

‘I know it hurts, ' Geralt said gently. Geralt put some oil on his ball. “It will numb the pain some. I promise I will take you to a healer as soon as possible”. Jaskier bit his lip because Geralt thought he was in real pain. He was diapered again.

After that Geralt took his shirt off and laid Jaskier on his chest just like last night, he was tucked in under two blankets and felt warm and safe. Apparently it was time to sleep again. Jaskier gladly closed his eyes and did just that.

~

In the middle of the night Jaskier woke up. He needed to pee. Geralt was still asleep. He didn’t want to use the diaper. He tried to get out of Geralt's arms. Geralt woke up and looked at him. “What’s wrong baby”. He moved the blanket so he could probably see Jaskier's face. Jaskier didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be big again because then he would have to sleep the rest of the night on his own bedroll. 

Geralt started to look him over, checking his forehead for a fever and his diaper. He couldn’t find what was stressing his baby. Geralt moved him a bit and picked up the waterskin, he made Jaskier drink from it. When it was empty Jaskier kept sucking it just to win so time. Geralt made an approving sound. He put the waterskin away and cleaned his hands. He put his finger in Jaskier's mouth. “Suck, bite. I don’t care” Jaskier tongue automatically played with the finger while he sucked. Geralt thought he needed this. Sucking on something for comfort. 

‘“Sleep baby” Geralt said. Jaskier knew there was no way he could get up to pee now. So he just decided to use his diaper. He focused on the finger in his mouth and decided that he would be big again in the morning


	3. Big again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is big again

Chapter 3 Big again 

Jaskier woke because something was inside his mouth. Oh was it Geralt’s finger? He opened his eyes and realized that it was the waterskin . Geralt was giving him something to drink. He moved his hand and found Geralt his chest hair he played with it for a bit. Geralt let him, he just focus on the waterskin. 

When Geralt left him to make breakfast Jaskier sighed. He couldn’t stay little any longer. It wasn’t fair to Geralt. He needed to act big again. He would have to walk today and he wouldn’t feel the warm chest of Geralt tonight. Geralt would leave him alone when he would hunt. He couldn’t stop a tear from falling from his eye. Being recently little made him so emotional. 

“What’s wrong?” Geralt was kneeling next to him looking concerned. Jaskier swallowed time to grow up.

“I’m big again” he whispered. “It always makes me emotional to move from one headspace to another. It takes some time to grow up again.” he explained. Geralt nodded and he tucked the blanket tightly around Jaskier.

“Take your time” Geralt went to Roach. Jaskier just lay there. It was strange he never liked being little so much. It was mostly something he went through by himself. His mother cared for him but other than that he never had a caregiver before. He understood why so many little’s like it so much to drop. It was so nice to feel loved and cared. 

He knew he should get up and dress but he didn’t want to so he rolled on his side and watched Geralt. Geralt was watching him too while he worked. He didn’t look happy, he looked like he was thinking about something. Geralt picked up Jaskier's bag and moved to him. “Let's get you dressed,” he said. Jaskier expected him to leave but he took the blanket away and made Jaskier sit up. 

“I can do it myself” Jaskier said when Geralt put his shirt on him. Hadn’t Geralt realized he was big again?

“Sure,” Geralt just said, he didn’t believe Jaskier. Jaskier let him dress him. Geralt even diapered him again. Jaskier swallowed, he could stop Geralt and show him he was really big. Normally he would push Geralt away or make a joke. Now he didn’t do a thing he just let him. Of course Geralt didn’t think he was really big. 

“Are you big enough to chew your own food?” Geralt asked when he decided that Jaskier was dressed warm enough. Oh Geralt thought he just grew up a bit. He nodded. Geralt went to the plates with breakfast and gave him some pieces of bread. He sat down next to Jaskier and watched him eat it, ready to interfere if necessary. 

“How big are you?” Geralt asked, looking him up and down. Jaskier looked at the bread. He couldn’t say like normal because why had he let Geralt put the diaper on him then? So he just looked at Geralt. 

“You don’t know,” Geralt wrongly concluded. Jaskier nodded, he would grow up fully sometime today. He had too. 

~

He did after lunch break he picked up his lute and started walking again next to Roach. He missed Geralt but he was happy to hear his lute again. Geralt hadn’t said a thing, he just mounted Roach and rode her. Jaskier moved to walk closer to Geralt.

“Thank you,” he said. It was amazing how Geralt had taken care of him. “You didn’t have to do that” it was true. Geralt could have left him or given him minimal care. What he did was extraordinary. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Geralt asked it was a fair question Jaskier thought. 

“You already didn’t want me to travel with you, if you knew I had a little side you would definitely send me away. I enjoyed traveling with you too much to let that happen Geralt”. He didn’t dare to look at Geralt. 

“It’s too dangerous for you,” Geralt said. Jaskier did understand what the witcher ment. Geralt couldn’t fight a monster and babysit at the same time. 

“Please don’t send me away. We traveled for two years and I never dropped before” he begged. Geralt didn’t need to know he dropped when Geralt wasn’t around. 

“That’s unhealthy,” Geralt said, Jaskier looked up confused. 

“What is?” He asked.

“Not dropping is unhealthy. You have that little side because you needed it for stress relief or something. If you won’t drop because you travel with me it can make you stressed” Geralt said. Jaskier nodded and Geralt was right. Not dropping would be bad.

“So what is going to happen now?” He asked. He already knew the answer. Geralt would leave him in the first reasonable town they crossed.

“We go to Kear Morhen. It is almost winter. I will talk to other witcher’s about how to handle this. It's safe to drop there for you. We will think of a solution for spring” Geralt said. Going to Kaer Morhen suprised Jaskier, it was still early for that. 

“Handle me?” Jaskier asked. It sounded like he was a problem.

“Yes handle you. Your are a little you need care and stuff. Do you have people in Letterhove or Oxenfurt who can give that to you? Do you know a caregiver?” Geralt questioned. Jaskier swallowed. Noone ever cared for him. His mother was dad, his father didn’t understand him and the people in Oxenfurt, well he kept it a secret there. So they didn’t know. 

“I don’t have a caregiver or a friend to help me” he whispered a bit ashamed.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t worry Jaskier. I will take care of you”. Jaskier took hold of Geralt's leg so the witcher looked at him.

“But you don’t want anybody needing you”. Geralt sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t, but it isn’t like I have much choice have I? I’m not a monster. I will help people in need. If you need a caregiver then I have not much choice” Jaskier looked at the ground. Geralt didn’t want to help him. He only did it because he thought he had too. Because Jaskier has nobody else. Well he wasn’t helpless, he survived before. 

“No” he said and he stopped walking. Geralt stopped Roach as well and turned around to look at him.

“No?” Geralt asked irritated. 

“No, I won’t need a caregiver. I will be fine by myself. I won’t go to Kaer Morhen. I will go somewhere else. You don’t need to take care of me” he said. Geralt sighed Jaskier saw he was getting angry.

“Jaskier now is not the time to throw a tantrum. We can talk about this later. We need to get to Kaer Morhen '' Geralt said, turning around again to make Roach walk. 

Jaskier walked after him until they reached a crossroad. He deliberately walked on the other road then Geralt did. After a few minutes he heard footsteps behind him.

“Did you do this by accident?” he asked mad. Jaskier shook his head.

“I’m separating our paths,” he said. Geralt raised his eyebrows.

“You bag is still on Roach” Jaskier hadn’t thought about that. Before he could answer, Geralt picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. “I said I didn’t have time for a tantrum now”. Jaskier tried to get down but Geralt was stronger.

He was put in front of Geralt on Roach like the last two days. Geralt held him in place until he stopped struggling. “Good boy,” Geralt said. Jaskier tried to get off one more time before giving in. Geralt won this round. 

Jaskier didn’t look at the flowers like he normally did when riding Roach. Why did today feel so different from yesterday? Yesterday it was amazing to ride Roach in Geralt’s strong arms. Today it felt like punishment. Well it sort off was punishment today. 

He felt Geralt move and the waterskin was pushed against his lips. “I can do it myself,” he said, pulling the waterskin so hard out of Geralt's hands it fell on the ground. Jaskier watched the water dripping from the skin. He heard Geralt sigh. Geen let go of him to get Roach off to pick the waterskin up. Jaskier got off as well. 

Jaskier looked as Geralt picked up the waterskin and held it upside down. It was empty. Well it wasn’t his fault. Geralt shouldn’t have pushed him like this. Geralt should apologize or something. 

“Jaskier get on Roach” Jaskier looked at Geralt with an angry face. Geralt apparently thought this was Jaskier's fault. Jaskier was ready to fight him; he was not taking the blame for this. 

“No” he turned around to walk away. He left his bag because he could buy new clothes. His pride was more important.

“Not this again Jaskier” Jaskier knew he made Geralt really angry. So Jaskier started to run. He knew he couldn’t outrun Geralt but that wasn’t the point he wanted to make. He wanted to show Geralt that he could make his own decisions. He waited to hear the heavy footsteps to follow him. 

He didn’t hear anything, so he looked over his shoulder. Geralt wasn’t following him. Jaskier stopped. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Geralt should have followed him and caught him. Jaskier could yell and they would make camp and everything would be fine in the morning. 

Why wasn’t he following him? Jaskier sat down on the ground and waited, Geralt would look for him right? He wouldn’t just leave him here. He never listens to what Jaskier wants, he wasn’t going to start today, right? 

~

Jaskier waited and waited. Geralt didn’t come. “Fine” he stood up. He would go to Geralt. He walked back to the spot Geralt and he parted but Geralt was gone. Jaskier looked around. He hadn’t left him here right? Without his lute or bag? It was already getting dark. 

What should he do? Geralt was probably miles away making camp somewhere. The next village was still a day of walking away. There were bears in this woods right? He didn’t know what to do. 

Think Jaskier, what would Geralt do? Geralt wouldn’t end up like this in the first place he thought. He sat down on the ground and looked around. Everything looked so scary. Why did he act so mean to Geralt. Geralt who dressed him, fed him, washed him and even changed his diaper. He should apologize if he ever saw Geralt again.

“Grrr '' 

Jaskier turned around screaming while a big grey wolf was walking to him. Ears flat and it showed their teeth. Jaskier scrambled back. The wolf got closer. It was going to attack. The wolf started to run to him, Jaskier closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again the wolf was gone. Geralt stood on the path with his sword. “Daddy,” Jaskier said, still in shock. “Geralt'' he corrected himself fast. Geralt kneeled in front of him.

“It’s gone, you're safe” he said pulling Jaskier closer to him.

“You were gone,” Jaskier whispered.

“I wasn’t. I was following you. I was never more than twenty meters away. You never left my eyesight. I wouldn’t leave you alone in the woods no matter how mad I was'' Geralt explained. Jaskier hugged him burying his face in Geralt's chest.

“I’m sorry” he said, still in shock that Geralt followed him. He really was the best friend ever.

Geralt pulled him close. “I’m sorry Jaskier you’re right. You're not something I need to handle, my friend and I don’t mind helping you. To be honest I liked taking care of you. It made me feel useful. So please drop if you ever need to” Geralt said rocking Jaskier in his arms.

“Seriously,” Jaskier asked, that was the last thing he had expected. Geralt likes to take care of him? He didn’t see him as a burden? 

“Yes Jaskier I don’t mind it. I would be honored if you wanted to be my little baby. If you would have me als your daddy at least” he said. Jaskier nodded fast in his neck.

“Please, please. I love that so much. I enjoy being your baby. You were amazing Geralt. The best caregiver ever. Please adopt me”. Geralt hugged him and laughed.

“Okay baby, I adopt you” he said and he picked Jaskier up. “Let’s find a spot to make camp baby. I think we need to change you”.

“What” Jaskier looked up suprised. Did he wet himself again while beeing big?


	4. The healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt takes Jaskier to a healer

Chapter 4 the healer 

It took two other days before they reached a village. It would be their last stop before traveling to the mountains and to Kear Morhen. Jaskier had been big since the incident in the woods. He and Geralt talked a lot about his little side. The things he liked and needed. 

They just rented a room in the inn when Geralt told him to follow him. Jaskier wandered after Geralt. They were probably going to talk about a hunt with someone. He went to a small green house just outside town. Geralt knocked on the door. 

A young woman opened the door, she looked happy to see them. “Ah Geralt, you okay?” She asked. Geralt probably stopped here often on his way to Kear Morhen. Was this some kind of girlfriend? 

“I’m fine, Jaskier this is Linda a healer”. Jaskier smiled politely at Linda. So Geralt needs potion ingredients. It could take a while. He could better go back to the inn. 

“Linda I need you to look at Jaskier,” Geralt said. Jaskier looked up. What? look at him? He wasn’t hurt or sick. 

“Why?” He asked, surprised. Suddenly he remembered Geralt telling him he would let a healer look at his groin. Geralt thought it was hurting him.

“Linda, Jaskier is a little. When he dropped three days ago, his privates were hurting him” Geralt explained to her. Jaskier took a step back. Geralt just told his biggest secret to someone and was talking about his privates like it was a normal conversation subject. This must be a bad dream. 

“No it’s fine. It isn’t hurting anymore” he said, taking another step back. No way he was going to let her look at him.

“When you drop your pain levels are different you could be hurting then without realizing it now” Linda explained. 

“I don’t remember hurting at all. Geralt you miss understood” Jaskier said quickly.

“Jaskier, Let go inside,” Geralt said. Jaskier turned around he wasn’t going to let this happen. He quickly started to walk away but Geralt grabbed his shoulder. 

“It only takes a few minutes,” Geralt said, pulling him inside the building. 

Jaskier was pushed on a chair. He drew his knees to his chest, hiding his privates.

“Can I take a quick look? See what’s wrong” Linda asked gently. Jaskier shook his head.

“No you can’t and there is nothing wrong” he said it sounded angry. Well good he was angry.

“Can you describe the pain?” She asked Geralt. Geralt gave Jaskier an angry look.

“It hurt him when I touched his groin when I checked or changed his diaper. He would hiss, his heartbeat went up and he shivered. I think it was his left ball. I put numbness oil on it. It didn’t look infected or injured” Jaskier felt his cheek getting bright red. It was so embarrassing hearing people to talk about you like this.

“Did he have a diaper rash? Did you use oil for it? Could it be an allergic reaction?” Linda questioned Geralt.

Geralt shook his head. “He didn’t have a rash. Should I put oil on him next time?” Jaskier looked away from Linda and Geralt no longer handled this conversation.

“Yes you should always oil his parts before diapering him. It prevents rash and irritation. It could be the reason he was hurting. But I can be sure. I need to see it for that” Linda said. 

“Jaskier show her” Geralt's voice did not leave any room for negotiations. But that didn’t mean Jaskier would listen. 

“No I’m not undressing for her” he said, no way he would do that.

“Jaskier, it's for your own health. Don’t be so difficult. Linda has better things to do then wait your temper tantrums out” Geralt said. Jaskier went to stand up. Geralt looked pleased he thought Jaskier was going to listen. Well he was wrong. Jaskier ran to the door ready to run as far away as necessary but the door wouldn’t open. It was locked.

“I always lock the door when I’m with a patient” Linda explained she looked calm. Geralt, well he looked furious. He was walking over to Jaskier. Jaskier suddenly felt like he could better corporate because Geralt looked ready to explode and an angry Geralt wasn’t any good.

“Fine,” he said just before Geralt could reach him. He quickly pulled his pants and small clothes down. Linda walked over and quickly dropped to her knees. Geralt stood next to her looking at Jaskier and Linda. Jaskier tried to look everywhere but at Linda.

“I’m going to touch you. Tell me if something hurt” Linda said. She touched him and he immediately stepped back. 

“That hurt him,” Geralt said. No Jaskier wanted to yell. I just don’t like it. 

“Did that hurt Jaskier, or were just a bit scared” Linda asked like he was a little right now,

“It didn’t hurt,” he said. “Are you finished?” he asked quickly.

“Jaskier” Geralt said Jaskier knew Geralt wanted him to be more polite.

“Just one more second” Linda said. 

“One” Jaskier counted out loud before pulling his pants up. Linda sighed heavily.

“Well I think it's just irritated. I will give you cream for that. I will also give you something for diaper rash. Anything else?” Linda asked Geralt.

“No,” Jaskier said. 

“Yes,” Geralt gave Jaskier a look that made him shut up immediately. “I have questions about what I should feed him when he is little and other things” Geralt said.

“I don’t need to be here for that” Jaskier said he wanted to go. He didn’t like Linda and Geralt was being mean. 

“You can go back to the inn,” Geralt said. Linda went to open the door and Jaskier walked out without thanking her or saying goodbye.

Jaskier was planning on going back to the inn but something caught his attention. There was a market! He loved markets. They had such nice food. He turned and walked to the market Geralt would be taking to Linda for hours any way. 

First he brought some carrot cake. It was so sweet. He loved it, it wasn’t very expensive. He could buy more. He brought five other pieces before going to the local tavern. He ordered some ale and started eating. 

Too other men went to sit with him. “You like to play some Gwent” the older own asked. Jaskier nodded of course Gwent was always fun. He took his coin purse out and another ale. 

~

After four games his belly hurt from the cake and ale and he lost already a quarter of his coin. This wasn’t good. “I’m stopping,” he said. The men didn’t look happy.

“Ah come on, just one more game” Jaskier shook his head. He wanted to go back to the inn. He probably needed to vomit soon. He hoped Geralt wouldn’t be back yet. He couldn’t handle a lecture about his behavior with Linda and not listening to Geralt right now. 

“No,” he said, standing up, he hadn’t realized how drunk he was. He felt dizzy and gripped the chair tightly. “I feel bad,” he whispered. Suddenly he wanted Geralt here. 

“Well sit down and play a game,” someone said. Jaskier tried to locate his coin purse but he didn’t see it anymore. They stole It! 

“You stole my money” he yelled. “Where is it?” He tried to catch the first man his arm. He quickly pushed him away. 

“Give it back” he yelled. The men were trying to leave the tavern. He went to stop him. But he lost his balance and fell on the ground hard. Everything went black.

~ 

Jaskier woke up in a warm bed. He didn’t remember what happened. His head hurt. He opened his eyes. He was in the inn? Hadn’t he been on the market? Geralt was sitting on the chair in the corner, he was doing something to Jaskier his trousers. Why?

“Geralt, what happened?” Jaskier asked. Geralt put the trousers away and Jaskier saw Geralt was repairing them. When did he tear them up? They were almost new.

“You got so drunk in two hours that they threw you out on the streets. They stole your money. You broke your wrist. Linda had to set it and you vomited all over her” Geralt explained like it was nothing. Jaskier swallowed he didn’t like Linda but to vomited over her, well that was terrible. Wait did he break his wrist? How could he play his lute now. He wanted to complain about it but didn’t when he was Geralt's face. He looked angry and hurt. He should have listened to him, 

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier said. “I didn’t mean too”. Geralt shook his head and sighed heavily. 

“Yes you did Jaskier. You didn’t listen and drink too much. You did mean to”. Jaskier let the words sink in. Maybe Geralt was right, maybe he did mean to get drunk. He didn’t dare to look at Geralt now. He felt ashamed of himself. 

“Linda says it is probably because you are still dropping. It takes days to get big again after a deep and bad drop like you had. You shouldn’t have been on your own'' Geralt said. Jaskier realized that Geralt was angry at himself. 

“No, Geralt it wasn’t your fault. I didn’t listen” he said quickly. Geralt nodded.

“I know it isn’t my fault I didn’t know any better until I spoke to Linda. But from now on Jaskier I will do better. This won’t happen again. Now get dressed. We are leaving for Kear Morhen in one hour” Geralt stood up and left the room. 

~

Geralt brushed Roach. He felt like a ridiculous bad caregiver. He lied to Jaskier about not thinking what happened was his fault. He did blame himself for not watching Jaskier closer. He thought for a second that Jaskier was dead when he saw him lying in the dirt, pale and bloody. He picked him up and ran back to Linda. 

He should have known that Jaskier was still dropping. He wasn’t behaving like himself. He was being so rude to Linda and trying to run off. Those were things big Jaskier wouldn’t do. He should have known better. Linda told him so much about little’s that Geralt felt bad he never asked before. Because apparently Jaskier would need toys and softer clothes. He never considered that.

Where was he going to find softer clothes? They were far away from the big cities. Maybe Eskel could make something he was good at that. He could make toys himself. He was good with wood and paint. He would make sure Jaskier would get everything he needed.

Linda had been confused by how deep Jaskier dropped. It wasn’t normal to drop to a newborn age, she explained. Most littles were between one and seven years old. She guessed Jaskier probably couldn’t handle stress well or had a traumatic experience. Geralt hoped it wasn’t the djinn that traumatized Jaskier. 

He didn’t mind that Jaskier dropped that deep, he could handle that and he had witcher strength, so he could carry him. It was nice that someone needed him for other things then monster hunts. Jaskier even called him daddy. It made Geralt proud. He hoped he was good enough for Jaskier.

He hoped that Jaskier hurried so they could leave for Kear Morhen soon. He only had to get dressed. Fuck! Jaskier broke his wrist so maybe he couldn’t get dressed by himself. Poor baby why hadn’t Geralt thought about that. He quickly tied Roach to her stable and walked back to the inn.

He took two steps at one time to reach Jaskier quickly. He smelled tears. His baby was crying! He opened the door and saw Jaskier sitting on the floor next to his bed half dressed with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry daddy” Jaskier just whispered. He was dropping again Geralt realized of course after the stressful day he had yesterday.

“It’s okay baby. You did nothing wrong. Your daddy is here now. Let me help you” he dropped next to Jaskier on the floor. His baby needed him.


	5. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier travel to Kear Morhen

Chapter 5 Traveling

Geralt kneeled next to Jaskier. How deep did he dropped? “Jaskier,” he said. Jaskier looked up at him but didn’t answer. Geralt saw his head was lying against the bed and his shirt was half on half off. It looked like he had fallen while he was getting dressed and Geralt hadn’t been there to catch him! He swallowed. What if Jaskier hurt himself more?

He helped him out of his shirt and looked his chest and arms over. It didn’t look worse than yesterday but it was probably hurting. Broken bones and bruises always hurt the day after. He took a tick woolen shirt out of Jaskier's bag and dressed him in it. He hoped it was comfortable enough. He looked around for something to diaper Jaskier with. He needed the salve to prevent diaper rash. It was in his bag on Roach. He couldn’t leave Jaskier to get it, but he also didn’t want him to get rash. 

Eventually he just dressed him without a diaper, he would put one on him when they were a few miles outside town. He hoped Jaskier didn’t have to go before that. He put Jaskier his bag over his shoulder and picked the boy up. 

When we walked to the stables Linda walked over. “He dropped again didn’t he?” she asked. 

“Yeah you were expecting it weren’t you” Geralt asked his old friend. Linda sighed and nodded her head.

“It isn’t uncommon. When littles didn’t drop deep for a long time. It takes time before they are truly big again in their head. And with everything that happened yesterday. I packed a back for you. There are bottles in there so you can feed him more easily, coat milk and creams and painkillers. I rode a note with what everything is” she explained, handing him the bag. 

“Thank you! How much do I own you” Geralt asked. Linda was a great healer. He was lucky to have her as his friend.

“Nothing Geralt. I wouldn’t dare to ask you for money” she laughed. Geralt picked his coin purse from his belt and threw it to her. He knew she was struggling with money. 

“Take it. I have more than enough. Linda please take it” Linda looked at the purse and nodded.

“But only of you promise to visit after winter” she said, 

I promise” Geralt meant to keep this promise. Linda smiled.

“Well goodbye then. See you in spring” he returned her smile and walked to the stables. 

He first put all their stuff on Roach before putting Jaskier on her. Then he mouted himself and sat behind Jaskier. He let Jaskier lean against his chest and put his head in his neck. He felt Jaskier immediately close his eyes. His heartbeat lowered and he was calming down. It gave Geralt a proud feeling his baby felt safe and comfortable with him.

They rode for an hour before Geralt dismounted with Jaskier. He put the blanket on the ground and lay Jaskier down. Jaskier luckily didn’t have any accidents so Geralt diapered him quickly. Jaskier had his eyes open and laughed at Geralt. Geralt smiled back and went to tickle his belly. Jaskier laughed hard trying to push Geralt's hands away. Geralt let him and picked him up again. 

“Sweet baby” he whispered and he kissed Jaskier on his forehead before putting him back on Roach. He put an extra blanket around them this time because it was getting colder. 

~

That evening Geralt didn’t undress Jaskier, it was getting too cold for that. He just sat with him in his arms leaning against a tree. He was glad he traveled for Keah Morhen early because it was already so cold. He didn’t want to think about traveling here when it was snowing or freezing. He took the bottle with goat milk for Linda in her bag and warmed it quickly. He checked it on his pulse like he saw Eskel do before feeding his baby goat. When he decided that it wouldn’t burn Jaskier he fed him the bottle. 

Jaskier's face lights up. Apparently he loved the goatmilk. He was sucking and trying to hold the bottle to get more milk. Geralt tried to slow him down. It wouldn’t do him any good if he choked on it. 

Jaskier made a disappointing sound when the bottle was empty. Geralt lay down with him in his arms and tucked the blanket around them. “Sweet dreams baby” he said.

Geralt waited until Jaskier slept then he decided to meditate. He didn’t think it was safe to sleep out here in the woods. What if he wasn’t quick enough to protect Jaskier? 

~

The next day they traveled and the wind was getting colder. It was also raining. Geralt did everything he could but he couldn’t keep Jaskier warm. He was shivering and crying a bit. Geralt put two blankets and his cloak around him but it wasn't enough. 

“Just two more hours,” he told Jaskier. He tried to make Roach go faster but she couldn’t. The trip wasn’t exactly comfortable for her either. 

He took Jaskier his hands in his and tried to rub them warm. Please don’t get hyperthermia or something he begged. Somewhere he knew it wasn’t cold enough for that. But feeling responsible for another vulnerable person made him think about all things that could go wrong. 

Finally he saw the keep. He wished they were already a few hours further in time and he was sitting in the hot springs with Jaskier in his arms. Would Jaskier like the hot springs? He would have to watch him to make sure he wouldn’t drown but he was sure that Jaskier would love the hot springs. “Look, Jaskier there is Kear Morhen. We are almost home” he whispered and he kissed Jaskier on his head. Home with his baby he didn’t think he could ask for more in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kodus make me very happy. So I you enjoy this story and want more stories like this leave one ❤️😊😍
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
